


【珉浩】水木（四）

by shoot_it_up



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoot_it_up/pseuds/shoot_it_up





	1. Chapter 1

后来沈昌珉声名鹊起的时候，他称呼郑允浩为我的伴侣。  
来自东方的设计师起初是有些羞赧的，后来一次一次对这个称呼庄重又认真起来。  
伴侣总是寓意美妙，有时郑允浩看他采访他也要蒙住郑允浩眼睛。  
“我都听见了，”郑允浩仰着头，“我的伴侣先生，你害羞了吗。”  
“给我闭嘴。”沈昌珉低头吻下面那张因为好心情嘴角上翘的唇。  
你是神安插在我生命中的故事。

 

郑允浩是很少落泪的。  
但凡两个人一起看电影，总是沈昌珉哭得多些。  
郑允浩一边低头亲他红肿的鼻尖，冰凉的嘴唇落上来，话也是模糊的，“你真的很多愁善感。”沈昌珉无法辩驳，“像你这样总憋着不哭才会憋出毛病来。”

 

所以当沈昌珉睁开眼，看见郑允浩坐在他病床旁边擦眼泪的时候，他一颗打趣的心便起。  
“我是要死了吗？”沈昌珉躺在病床上，床单颜色雪白，他眨眨眼，像落入雪国的灵。  
“胡说，”郑允浩眉头紧锁地打断他，似乎又是意识到自己太过严厉，叹了口气服软，“沈昌珉你都三十几了，说话能不能不要这么口无遮拦。”  
“只是小车祸，”沈昌珉眼神无辜地落在自己打了石膏的腿上，他圆眼总看起来诚挚，“伤筋动骨一百天，你可要对我好些。”

 

待沈昌珉腿伤好了他们又绕着大陆周游。  
古老的列车甚至能听得见铁轨的摩擦声，他们幼稚地在每一个穿越隧道的黑暗之时亲吻。  
“能不能告诉神，我人生拥有太多，可我好贪心想全都留下。”沈昌珉分食了郑允浩的半个餐包，黄油的香味跟咖啡的苦交织在一起。方糖化在杯底，脱脂奶被搅出螺旋的花纹，“你不在的那段时间，我总下意识往咖啡里加很多糖。我当时太年轻，”提及前事，沈昌珉似乎仍心有余悸，“你能原谅我吗。”  
他的庄重突如其来，郑允浩的咖啡烫口，“总不该是你道歉。”  
分手的事情他们无人仔细聊过，伤口也无需清创，留下疤痕是真，可古早岁月后再也不痛也是真。

 

沈昌珉之所以提起是因为纪念日，他买了一瓶好酒，夜晚迫不及待地与郑允浩开瓶庆祝。  
“你还记得那一次你喝多了，抱着我在客厅跳华尔兹，还要我跳女步。”  
郑允浩脸有点红，他又轻抿一口，凑到沈昌珉眼前。他双眼乌黑，要盛装这世界所有纯粹，“有什么问题吗，今天也是要你跳女步的。”


	2. 水木（五）

又过了些时日沈昌珉开始缝制婚纱。  
郑允浩参加了一个慈善晚宴刚回家，他西装笔挺靠在沈昌珉的工作间门口，胸前方巾还是当年那帕，双头鸟的羽毛迎风张扬。  
白色的丝质布料铺了遍地，沈昌珉坐在台灯下，招呼郑允浩过来。  
郑允浩踩着地上布料间的空隙垫着脚走过去，他进门换了羊毛的地板袜，包裹他细瘦的脚踝，灵巧像只点水的飞鸟。  
“你说我头纱用这种面料好不好。”沈昌珉把手里的白纱蒙在郑允浩头上，隐隐透出对方的面容来。郑允浩今天带了黑色的耳钉，小小一颗发光，是清泉里倒映一片月光。  
沈昌珉掀了他的头纱钻进去，暧昧的白纱漏进室内一簇光晕映在郑允浩脸上。他的黑西装郑重，沈昌珉抵着他的额头，齐眉面色皆是柔软爱意，“你好像新郎。”  
郑允浩笑了，他吃了薄荷糖，清凉的呼吸喷在沈昌珉脸上，“那你要做我的新娘吗?”  
“你求婚的话我考虑看看，”沈昌珉搂他的腰，羽毛方巾垫在沈昌珉胸口位置，“可我等不及了，现在可以吻你吗？”  
结果反而是郑允浩先吻他，白色头纱下似乎自有一个浪漫世界，说我爱意不可违。

 

亲吻的结果是他们在昂贵的白纱布料上做爱，长毛地毯上丝质布料滑又凉地贴着郑允浩的皮肤。  
沈昌珉眼神专注地看他，像是湿漉漉的火。  
那帕方巾有些褪了色，蒙在郑允浩的眼睛上，双头鸟的羽毛替他瞭望世界，在人间飞翔。。  
“你看不见我的时候我仍在这里，”沈昌珉伸出一根手指点郑允浩的唇，“在任何时候，以任何形式。”  
郑允浩呼吸急促，他抓着沈昌珉的手臂，像被拓在坚硬的地板上，疼痛亦是他欢愉的来源，“你是火的具象化。”  
颤抖高潮的末端，他们像晨昏时分跃出海平线的两尾鱼，鳞片熠熠闪光，在海的浅层静默。  
郑允浩的骨相雅致，不笑的时候更似泛着釉质光泽的瓷器，冰冷有余却也能触手生温。沈昌珉喜欢静静看他，喜欢他端庄面容上失控的所有神情，连失态也是仪态万方。  
“你看我做什么？”郑允浩身上盖着沈昌珉婚纱的白色布料，他额前出了一层薄汗，人也是闪亮。  
“你像一个蛹。”沈昌珉笑了，灯光在他的鼻尖与睫毛后抖下阴影，唱一首赞美诗。  
“那你一定是我的茧。“郑允浩抬手摸了摸沈昌珉的鼻尖。  
沈昌珉挤得离郑允浩更近，哑哑地笑，”其实我是你的翅膀。“

 

 

在地上做爱的结果是毁了沈昌珉的昂贵布料，工作室的长毛地毯和郑允浩的背痛腰也痛。  
沈昌珉在浴缸里面加了精油，木质香调是他们很多年前用过的那一款。  
郑允浩的头发沾了水，乖顺贴在勃颈上，他趴在浴缸的边沿任沈昌珉推拿，肩胛上因为欢爱硌出乌青色，摸到的时候钝痛隐隐发作。  
“你比那一年长大好多。”郑允浩突然没头没尾地说了一句。  
沈昌珉挑了挑眉毛，低头咬郑允浩耳朵，“技术也进步很多。”  
突然感慨的人最后羞红脸，回忆像宫殿里漫长走道，他走过许多阴影，现在该到阳光里来了。


End file.
